Dawn of the Planet of the Apes
Dawn of the Planet of the Apes is the 2014 sequel to the 2011 science fiction film Rise of the Planet of the Apes. Andy Serkis, returns as Caesar, the chimpanzee revolutionary while stuntman Terry Notary returns to reprise his role as Caesar's hairless chimpanzee best friend, Rocket. Karin Konoval returns as Caesar's trusted orangutan best friend Maurice. The film features Judy Greer who plays Caesar's wife, Cornelia replacing dancer Devyn Dalton in the role. The film also stars Nick Thurston who joins the cast as Caesar and Cornelia's teenage son, Blue Eyes. While Toby Kebbell joins the cast as Caesar's rival Koba, replacing Christopher Gordon in the role. The film also stars Keri Russell as Ellie, Jason Clarke as Malcolm, and Kodi Smit-McPhee as Alexander, the human family which Caesar encounters while Gary Oldman joins the cast as Dreyfus, the human antagonist. Synopsis 10 years from nowhttp://www.dawnofapes.com, Caesar tries to maintain order over a growing nation of genetically evolved apes who are threatened by a band of humans in San Francisco, survivors of the devastating virus unleashed a decade and a half earlier. They reach a fragile peace, but it proves short-lived, as both sides are brought to the brink of a war that will determine who will emerge as Earth's dominant species. Plot Starting in 2016, Hunisker the first known carrier of the ALZ-113 virus, spreads the infection first in France, then to Europe, then all over the world. Entire governments trace where the virus started, which is San Francisco. As entire governments of every nation in the world, is trying to find a cure but proves difficult. The virus causes many nations to declare martial law, and massive civil unrest breaks out, followed by power outage, and causing millions of deaths worldwide. The virus finally causes the collapse of human civilization and the economic collapse of every country in the world. Ten years later, a middle aged Caesar now leads and governs a new generation of apes in a community located in the Muir Woods. The group includes comrades from the ape sanctuary (notably Rocket and Maurice) as well as Koba, the primate formerly experimented on at Gen-sys. Caesar leads the apes on a hunting party for deer, where his adolescent son, Blue Eyes, is scarred by an attacking grizzly bear but is saved by Koba. Afterwards Caesar is summoned to his home in the apes' newly built village, where his sick wife has given birth to a newborn son. Blue Eyes and Ash (son of Rocket) encounter a small party of armed survivors in the forest led by a man named Malcolm. In a panic, Carver, holding deep distrust for the apes, shoots and wounds Ash. Caesar decides against retaliation and orders the humans to leave but orders koba and a small faction of apes to follow them. It is revealed a group of humans genetically immune to the virus have established a guarded safe-haven inside a semi-built tower in the heart of post-apocalyptic San Francisco. Caesar pre-emptively leads the apes to a face-to-face confrontation with the humans at the tower where he speaks to surpirise of the people there. Caesar shouts "Apes do not war ! But will fight if we must !!!". Caesar then orders the humans to stay in their own terriotory while the apes stay in their own. He personally orders Malcolm, the safe-haven's co-founder, to never enter ape territory again and after returning malcom's son satch the apes leave. Malcolm convinces the human camp's leader Dreyfus to give him three days to reconcile with the apes to gain access to a hydroelectric dam in their territory, which could provide long-term power to the city. Dreyfus is distrustful of the apes and arms survivors using an abandoned armoury in preparation for war if malcom doesn't return. Malcom and his group then head to Ape Terroritory he tells them he's going in alone and says if he's not back in an hour they must leave. Malcom then heads into the ape village where he is spotted by a gorilla named Stone who alerts the other apes and captures malcom. The apes bring the human to caesar where he gives his reason for disobeying the rule caesar gave, Caesar's lieutenant Koba encourages him to wipe the humans out while they are desperate but malcom begs him not to and says if he is threat to them they have permission to kill him where he stand. Seeing possible peace between the races, Caesar allows Malcolm to work on the dam's generator provided that humans give up their guns and work unarmed. Time and time again, Caesar is unable to successfully teach Blue Eyes about the humans' capacity for good he witnessed growing up. As Malcolm, his wife Ellie, and son Alexander work, they bond with the apes. Trust temporarily comes to a standstill as Carver threatens Caesar's newborn with a concealed weapon, but later Ellie helps treat Caesar's sick wife with antibiotics. Koba discovers the armoury and questions Caesars allegiance. Caesar heavily beats Koba for his insolence but forgives him, causing Koba to secretly plan his usurpation. Koba steals an assault rifle from the armoury after murdering two human guards. The night power is restored to the city, the humans rejoice and Malcolm's team celebrates with the apes while Koba beats Carver to death and has two apes set the apes' home alight. In hiding, Koba shoots Caesar as the two lock eyes, presumably killing him. The ape colony grows frantic with the loss of the Alpha Male and Koba blames Malcolm's team for Caesar's death and burning the colony, brainwashing Blue Eyes. He orders war with the humans as retribution. Maurice helps Malcolm and his family escape into hiding. Assuming leadership, Koba leads able-bodied apes to war in San Francisco. The pack overwhelms the armoury and charge the tower’s gates heavily armed. Despite heavy casualties, Koba helps the apes overrun the tower and imprison all the humans as Dreyfus flees underground. When Ash refuses Koba’s orders to kill an unarmed man, citing Caesar's teachings, Koba kills Ash before Blue Eyes' eyes and jails all Caesar sympathizers. Malcolm, Ellie, and Alexander find Caesar barely alive and transport him to his former home in San Francisco. Caesar informs Malcolm that it was Koba, not Carver, who shot him as Malcolm’s family discover Caesar’s upbringing. Malcolm finds medical supplies for Ellie to operate and brings Blue Eyes back with him to Caesar. Caesar and Blue Eyes embrace, update, and forgive each other. Caesar laments he was misguided when thinking apes were better than humans, having now seen what they're capable of and realizing the two are not so different after all. Blue Eyes frees the humans and the apes loyal to Caesar while a resting Caesar becomes nostalgic examining mementos from his childhood. The freed apes join Caesar and confront Koba at the summit of the tower. Dreyfus informs Malcolm that his men have made radio contact with another band of survivors on their way to fight the apes in San Francisco. While Caesar and Koba battle for supremacy, Malcolm unsuccessfully prevents Dreyfus from detonating C-4 explosives underneath the tower. The explosion kills Dreyfus and collapses part of the tower, injuring and killing several apes. As Caesar and others assist the injured, Koba opens fire, wounding Maurice. Caesar gains the upper hand and overpowers Koba, leaving him grasping to a ledge. This time around, Caesar refuses to save Koba and lets him fall to his death, claiming that while apes don't kill other apes, Koba has proven that he is no longer a true ape. Malcolm informs Caesar of the impending arrival of human reinforcements as the two mourn the lost chance for peace now that war has begun. Caesar tells Malcolm the humans will never forgive the apes for the war they unfortunately started and tells him to leave with his family for safety. As Malcolm slips away into the shadows, Caesar stands tall at dawn before his family and a kneeling mass of apes, ready to lead them into war. Cast and Crew Primary Cast Evolved Apes * Andy Serkis as Caesar, the leader of the apes and the king of the Ape colony, Cornelia's husband and the father of Blue Eyes and an Infant son. * Judy Greer as Cornelia, Caesar's wife, the queen of the ape colony and the mother of Blue Eyes and an Infant son. * Toby Kebbell as Koba, Caesar's former advisor, former friend, rival, enemy and the main villain in the movie. * Karin Konoval as Maurice, Caesar's best friend, third-in-command, a teacher and the ape colony's wise seer. * Terry Notary as Rocket, Caesar's second best friend, second-in-command, former rival and the father of Ash. * Nick Thurston as Blue Eyes, Caesar and Cornelia's teenage son, the prince of the ape colony and the older brother of his parents' newborn son. * Doc Shaw as Ash, the teenage son of Rocket, and Blue Eyes' best friend. * CGI as Caesar's Infant, the youngest son of Caesar and Cornelia, the younger brother of Blue Eyes, and the second prince of the ape colony. * Lee Ross as Grey, a chimpanzee who is a follower of Koba and assists him with his plans. * Richard King as Stone, a gorilla, Caesar's good friend and fourth-in-command. Humans * Jason Clarke as Malcolm, the leader of the Humans who teams up with Caesar, a protagonist. The human counterpart of Caesar. * Gary Oldman as Dreyfus, the leader of Human colony, an antagonist. The human counterpart of Koba. * Keri Russell as Ellie, Malcolm's second wife and the step-mother of Alexander. The human counterpart of Cornelia. * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Alexander, Malcolm's teenage son and stepson of Ellie. Is befriended by Maurice. The human counterpart for Blue Eyes. * J.D. Evermore as Sniper, * Jocko Sims as Werner, an ally of Dreyfus. * Kevin Rankin as McVeigh, an ally of Dreyfus. * Keir O'Donnell as Finney, an ally of Dreyfus. * Kirk Acevedo as Carver, a member of Malcolm's group and a former Engineer. He has an attitude problem and a strong hatred for apes. * Enrique Murciano as Kempt, a member of Malcolm's group. * Jon Eyez as Foster, a member of Malcolm's group. * John R. Mangus as Dreyfus' Officer * Rebekah Jean Morgan as Colony Member * Duane Cothren as Armed Colony Member (uncredited). * Mustafa Harris as Officer #1, a member of Malcolm's group who is wary and later becomes friendly with the apes. * James Franco as Will Rodman, the adoptive father of Caesar, and the adoptive grandfather of Blue Eyes and Caesar's infant son, (archive footage and photo, cameo; uncredited). Currently Unknown * Lucky Johnson as Rationer Production Crew * Director ... Matt Reeves * Screenwriters ... Amanda Silver, Rick Jaffa, Scott Z. Burns, Mark Bomback * Producers ... Peter Chernin, Dylan Clark, Rick Jaffa, Amanda Silver * Executive Producer ... Thomas M. Hammel * Cinematography ... Michael Seresin * Production Designer ... James Chinlund * Film Editor ... William Hoy, Stan Salfas * Senior Visual Effects Supervisor ... Joe Letteri * Visual Effects Supervisor ... Dan Lemmon, Keith Miller, Erik Winquist * Music ... Michael Giacchino * Costume Designer ... Melissa Bruning * Casting ... Debra Zane * Unit Production Manager ... Wendy S. Williams Locations * San Francisco (ruins) Filming Locations * Campbell River, North Vancouver Island * New Orleans Film Stills Hail King Caesar.jpg|Caesar, King of the Apes, Cornelia's husband and Blue Eyes and infant son's father. ASC Apes2 Cornelia FacePaint v6 12 21 12 .jpg|Cornelia, Queen of the Apes, Caesar's wife and the mother of Blue Eyes and infant son. Cornelia Dawn.jpg|Blue Eyes, Prince of the Apes, Caesar and Cornelia's eldest son and their baby's older brother. Dotpota tvsss.5567e100259.original.jpg|Returning to San Francisco. SF Ruins.jpg|San Franscisco in Ruins. Aged Koba Dawn.jpg|Koba on Horseback. Dreyfus Crowd.jpg|Dreyfus gives a speech on how Caesar and his colony pose a threat on what remains of the human race. Dreyfus.jpg|Dreyfus, the human antagonist. Malcolm.jpg|Malcolm, Caesar's human counterpart. Malcolm Ape VIllage.jpg|Malcolm in the Ape Village. Malcolm Woods.jpg|Malcolm in the forest. Woods Dawn.jpg|Muir Woods. Machine Gun Fire Dawn.jpg|Machine Gun Fire. Gary.jpg|Dreyfus near the human compound. 1396985361003-04-lm019-0350-v186-le1055.jpg|Koba and his band of followers. 1396985361002-03-rc007-0020-v248-le1163.jpg|Apes riding through the Forest. 1396985361001-02-DF-D05-00942crp.jpg|Malcolm, his son, Ellie and his men. 1396985361000-01-bt079-0360-v142-le1027.jpg|Caesar and his son Blue Eyes, both unamused. 1396982230000-XXX-DAWN-PLANET-APES-MOV-JY-3806--63441406.JPG|Caesar, Malcolm and Koba. 1396985361005-06-ns028-0050-v122-le1083.jpg|Caesar promises Koba the apes will show their strength. 1396985361007-08-rr101-0110-v1021203.jpg|Human and Koba. 1396985361008-09-ss036-0180-v157-le1077.jpg|War Torn Fury. 1396985361009-10-uv046-0460-v137-le1092.jpg|Caesar in the Ape Village. dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-ew-2.jpg|Koba. Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-ew-1.jpg|Caesar and Rocket looking Angry. movies-dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-01.jpg|Caesar, Koba, Rocket, Maurice and other Apes stare down at a Human. movies-dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-gary-oldman.jpg|Dreyfus and his human army at the back. movies-dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-jason-clarke.jpg|Malcolm with Ellie and one of his men. Dawn-of-the-Planet-of-the-Apes-6-585x306.jpg|The Ape Army on the streets of San Fransisco. BlRkxJICQAA3n53.jpg|Malcolm on the Ruined streets of San Fransisco. dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-photo.jpg|The Ape Army led by Caesar. Malcolm w Koba & River.jpg|Malcolm with a group of apes, including Koba and Blue Eyes. Dawn 14|Carver with a gun pointing at Blue Eyes and Ash. Ellie Ape.jpg|Ellie. Alexander Ape.jpg|Alexander. Caesar & River Warpaint.png|Father and Son return from hunt. Koba sees the Apes coralling the Humans.png|Assembled. Ape Attacks Human.png|Evolved Apes vs. Humans. Koba rides Horse.png|Koba. Apes Together Strong.png|Apes! Together! Strong! Apes march into San Francisco.png|Wrecked Police Cars. Apes 4.png|Trees. Malcolm warns Caesar.png|Malcolm tells Caesar to flee. Caesar remembers Will.png|Caesar remembers Will. Footage of Will and Caesar.png|Caesar watches his younger self with his late adoptive human father. Caesar's Old Home.png|Caesar in his old room. Infant, Ellie, and Alexander.png|Ellie, Alexander and Caesar's young son. Maurice and Alexander.png|Alexander teaches Maurice. Malcolm with Apes.png|Malcolm and Blue Eyes with other evolved apes in the rain. Caesar in Ape Village.png|Caesar looks over the village. Ape Village 4.png|Evolved Apes in Ape Village. Caesar hears gunshot.png|Caesar awakens to the sound of gunfire. Golden Gate Bridge (PostSimianFlu).png|Abandoned - The Golden Gate Bridge. Caesar & Unknown Gorilla.png|Caesar and Stoned. Caesar, Malcolm, Ellie, Alexander & Carver.png|Reunited Again. Apes 1.png|Caesar in the forest. Apes 2.png|Caesar with his evolved apes. River, Ash & Carver.png|Muir Woods. River & Ash.png|Blue Eyes and Ash stumble across Carver. Home Family Future.png|Caesar and Blue Eyes. Ape not kill Ape.png|Maurice teaches his Students. Ape Village 3.png|Ape Village. Caesar, Maurice, Rocket, River & Infant.png|Caesar, his evolved apes and horses. Ape Village 2.png|Ape Village. Ape Village.png|Early Morning in the Ape Village. Caesar jump.png Apes in war 2.png Apes in war.png Maurice teaches the younglings.png|Maurice teaches the younger apes. Maurice chained.png Koba snarls.png Koba finds the humans' armory.png Koba & 2 Chimpanzees.png|Koba and two evolved apes spy on the humans. Koba in Ape Village.png|Koba listens to Caesar. Caesar signs Home.png|Caesar and Blue Eyes. Caesar & Malcolm 2.png Ape Village 5.png Caesar, Cornelia, River & Infant.png|The Royal Family celebrate the birth of their newest member. Infant's birth 2.png|Cornelia after she has given birth. An injured River speaks with his father.jpg|An injured Blue Eyes speaks with Koba. Caesar meets his second son for the first time.jpg|Alternate scene: Caesar holds his newborn son for the first time. Dreyfus' lost family.jpg|Dreyfus views photos of his lost family. Go where.jpg|Caesar signs future. Malcolm in a sewer.jpg|Malcolm in a sewer? Ellie and Malcolm in bed awake.jpg|Malcolm and Ellie wake suddenly. Ellie runs towards the Dam.jpg|Ellie runs towards the dam. Young Alexander and his late mother.jpg|Maurice finds a photo of Alexander with his late mother. River Roars!.png|Blue Eyes stands against Carver. Caesar with Cornelia & Infant.png|Caesar shares a moment with Cornelia and their baby son. Carver shoots Ash.jpg|Carver points gun at Blue Eyes. Screen Shot 2014-06-11 at 4.01.06 PM.png|Evolved Apes go to war. Dawn_Graffiti.jpg|Walls are covered in graffiti. Dreyfus wants the Apes dead.jpg|Dreyfus wants all the Evolved Apes wiped out. Apes in Cages.jpg|Evolved Apes in cages. Maurice in cage.jpg|Maurice and Rocket in a cage. Flames.jpg|Flames. Ape swings chains.jpg|Blue Eyes rips cage off window. Apes High Up.jpg|Evolved Apes Climbing. Caesar hugs Koba.jpg|Caesar hugs Koba. Caesar looks down.jpg|Unimpressed Caesar looks down. Caesar up high.jpg|Caesar up high. Malcolm listens to Dreyfus' plan to kill apes.jpg|Malcolm listens to Dreyfus' plan to kill every last evolved ape. Protect my family.jpg|"This is my home!" - Caesar. Maurice is freed from cage.jpg|Maurice is freed from his cage. Apes back on the bridge.jpg|The Evolved Apes return to their original battleground; The Golden Gate Bridge. Caesar in warehouse.jpg|Caesar in Warehouse. Malcolm asks about Will.jpg|Malcolm asks Caesar about Will. Koba issues orders.jpg|Koba issues orders. Let them come.jpg|"Let Them Come".- Caesar. Soldiers are coming.jpg|"Soldiers are coming". - Malcolm. Tanks.jpg|Tanks. Man gunfire.jpg|A man opens fire on the evolved apes. Rocket with spear.png|Rocket protects Blue Eyes and Ash. IMG 2573.PNG|Blue Eyes with a machine gun. Alexander and Maurice muck around.jpg|Alexander teaches Maurice. Caesar listens to Ellie.jpg|Caesar looks over the apes. For he knows war has begun. Alexander and Malcolm.jpg|Malcolm attempts to shield Alexander. Deer hunting.jpg|Evolved Apes hunt Deer. Dreyfus listens to Caesar.jpg|Dreyfus listens to Caesar's speech. Oh my god - Ellie.jpg|"Oh my God!" - Ellie. Koba on the move.jpg|Koba on the move. There are already on their way! - Dreyfus.jpg|"They are already on their way!" - Dreyfus. They're Apes Man!.jpg|Carver tells Malcolm off for talking to the evolved apes. Ships.jpg Caesar jumps 2.png Caesar jumps.png Koba shoots at humans.png Koba with 2 machine guns.png Caesar falls.png River's horse stunbles.png Koba jumps through fire.png Unnamed Gorilla throws fuel can.png Koba leads charge.png Caesar with Apes.png Apes in unfinished costructed tower.png Go where.png Apes shoot at humans.png Apes hunt humans.png River with gun.png|Blue Eyes finds and talks with Maurice. Apes travel through Zone 2.png Apes travel through Golden Gate Bridge.png River sheds tear.png|Blue Eyes cry after Caesar told him Koba tried to kill him. Koba with machine gun.png Koba kills human.png Koba amuses humans 4.png Koba amuses humans 3.png Koba amuses humans 2.png Koba amuses humans.png Caesar's low tolerance against Koba's defiance.png Koba snarls 3.png Caesar's anger against Koba.png Koba speaks.png Ape Village 6.png Maurice protects Malcolm & Alexander.png Koba snarls at Malcolm & Alexander.png Unnamed Gorilla.png|Stoned, Caesar's fourth in command. Koba attacks bear2.png Koba attacks bear1.png Apes hunt.png Koba warpaint.png Caesar's Army.png Apes do not want war!.png Caesar strikes.png Koba & River.png Apes in war 3.png Caesar & Maurice.png Apes in unfinished costructed tower 2.png River screeches as Carver advances on his brother.png River concern for his baby brother.png River & Ash return from fishing.png River witnesses his brother's birth.png Infant's birth 3.png River protects Infant.png Infant in supply box.png Infant wanders.png Infant, Ellie, and Alexander 2.png Caesar, River & Infant.png Behind the Scenes First BTS Dawn.jpg|First official BTS image: Andy Serkis (Caesar) chats from his horse with Jason Clarke (Malcolm). Andy BTS Dawn.jpg|Andy Serkis in action as Ape King Caesar. DOTPOTA.jpg|Toby Kebbell (Koba) is given a gun by Nick Thurston (Blue Eyes) while Lee Ross (Grey) looks on. Keri, Jason and Andy Dawn BTS.jpg|Keri (Ellie) and Jason (Malcolm) talk with Andy (Caesar). Matt and Keri BTS Dawn.jpg|Matt and Keri off camera. exclusive-dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-empire-still.jpg|Toby (Koba) and others get ready to unleash hell. Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-motion-capture.png|Motion Capture Split Screen: Terry Notary as Rocket. Nick River Dawn Mocap.jpg|Motion Capture Split Screen: Nick Thurston as Blue Eyes. Dotpota-comparison-caesar-tsr.jpg|Motion Capture Split Screen: Andy Serkis as Caesar. Dawn-apes-featurette.jpg|Motion Capture Split Screen: Toby Kebbell as Koba. Doc Shaw as Ash.png|Motion Capture Split Screen: Doc Shaw as Ash. Karin Maurice Dawn Mocap.jpg|Motion Capture Split Screen: Karin Konoval as Maurice. Premiere Photos San Francisco World Premiere Early Publicity Images from San Diego Comic Con '13 Comics-before-the-dawn.jpg|Before the Dawn - Dawn online prequel comic. Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-51ebf72075c1a.jpg|First Look at Caesar. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes.jpg|First teaser Poster and Title Art. Dawnoftheplanetoftheapes-beforethedawn-panel-full.jpg|Pages from Before the Dawn set 1. Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-comic-610x378.jpg|Pages from Before the Dawn set 2. Other Related Images Human Cast Jason Clarke Dawn.jpg|Jason Clarke as Malcolm. Keri Russell Dawn.jpg|Kerri Russell as Ellie. Gary Oldman Dawn.jpg|Gary Oldman as Dreyfus. NECA Figures Caesar-apes-726x248.jpg|First tease of NECA Caesar action figure. Completed Maurice figure.jpg|Completed Maurice action figure. Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes Maurice scaled 600.jpg|Uncompleted Maurice action figures. FINAL Caesar figure.jpg|Completed Caesar action figures. Koba Action Figure.jpg|Completed Koba action figures. NECAapes-3.jpg|Apes Action Figures. Teasers and Book Covers Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-51ebf72075c1a.jpg|Comic-Con 2013 Dawn of the Planet of the Apes teaser. Dawnoftheplanetoftheapes-beforethedawn-panel-full.jpg|Before the Dawn. Rise Dawn Concept.jpg|Planet of the Apes Concept art book. Dawn Prequel NOT Final Cover.jpg|Movie Prequel: Firestorm. Woods Dawn.jpg|Instagram teaser. Dawn NOT final novel cover.jpg|Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: The Official Film Novelization. Dawn Souvenir Magazine.jpg|Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Magazine cover. rise-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-and-dawn-of-planet-of-the-apes.jpg|FINAL cover for the Art of the Films book. Dawn novel official.jpg|FINAL Novel cover. 1958225 890357457646717 1307391362489249469 n.jpg|From the Apes Movies Facebook Page: Andy Serkis is Caesar. Cornelia & Caesar.jpg|From the Apes Movies Facebook Page: Judy Greer is Cornelia. 10401354 669737859741137 4317236378270476023 n.jpg|From the Apes Movies Facebook Page: Nick Thurston is Blue Eyes. Koba.jpg|From the Apes Movies Facebook page: Toby Kebbell is Koba. Maurice.jpg|From the Apes Movies Facebook page: Karin Konoval is Maurice. 10456815 668233836558206 1009701100726164742 n.jpg|From the Apes Movies Facebook Page: Terry Notary is Rocket. Meet Ellie.jpg|From the Apes Movies Facebook Page: Keri Russell is Ellie. Meet Alexander.jpg|From the Ape Movies Facebook Page: Kodi Smit-McPhee is Alexander. Meet Dreyfus.jpg|From the Apes Movies Facebook Page: Gary Oldman is Dreyfus. Meet Malcolm.jpg|From the Apes Movies Facebook Page: Jason Clarke is Malcolm. Behind the Scenes 'Film Development' Very soon after the release of Rise of the Planet of the Apes, speculation began on a potential sequel. Director Rupert Wyatt had many ideas already: "Caesar is a revolutionary figure who will be talked about by his fellow apes for centuries... This is just the first step in the evolution of the apes, and there's a lot more stories to tell after this. I imagine the next film will be about the all-out war between the apes and humans".Sci Fi Magazine (August 2011) "You could start this story again eight years from where we left off, the next generation of apes, those that have come from our protagonists, perhaps going in to a conflict with humans and showing real fear, in the same way as going into war for young soldiers in this day and age, telling their story. Or how apes are taking over cities, and being moved into human environments and having to interact with them and deal with things that are part of our culture and understand and evolve through them."[http://www.aintitcool.com/node/50723 Rupert Wyatt Discusses Sequel Possibilities!], by Nordling - 'Ain't It Cool' News (August 8, 2011) "The great thing is you can have the next generation of apes who have grown up within the paradise they find the end of the first film. You can have a new generation evolve who have inherited the genes, and they're the ones that are going into battle; they are the ones displaying real fear as young soldiers when they're going into battle. Think 'Full Metal Jacket'... that kind of urban environment not dissimilar to Western forces going into Baghdad. Remember when the soldiers were finding gold telephones in Hussein's home? It would be the same way that the apes would understand our species through what we've created - whether it be TV or cooking or whatever it may be." "There's so much we can do. Whereas the story of the first film plays out as a fairy tale, the next film will play out as a Shakespearean sci-fi drama where you'll have Caesar as the leader of this revolution, but Koba would be the one leading his own troops wanting to wipe out humans in a genocide. But Caesar is more conflicted, and maybe Caesar needs Koba's assistance in terms of the conflict. And Maurice is his advisor and he's telling him to combine forces. Caesar needs the allegiance of the two, although he doesn't believe in what Koba believes in, which is complete genocide." "You could always portray the human face through that of a resistance leader or the guy who is trying to find a cure for the virus killing humans. Maybe it's a little bit like 12 Monkeys, where every human has gone underground to avoid the virus, and when they come up to the surface they're wearing gas masks. In a way, that would de-humanize them and would make us really follow the apes. That's what interests me. This shouldn't be apes as our enemy, this should be about the idea of a whole new civilization coming into being. With the beauty of modern cinema, we, the audience, have an opportunity to witness that."[http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/apecentral/news/?a=43720 Director Rupert Wyatt on the Film, Its Themes & The Sequel], by Ed Gross - ComicBookMovie.com (August 5, 2011) In April 2012, Fox's Tom Rothman announced that Rupert Wyatt and Andy Serkis were committed to a sequel, which "will be a summer '14 movie." "We've got to have a great script. Because now, having made that good a movie, we better make the next one better." "I think one of the big questions they're wrestling with now, which is kind of the fun, is how far forward do we skip? When does it start? Does it start the next day? The next year? Does it start in 10 years? Does it start in 50 years?" [http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1684002/planet-of-the-apes-sequel-summer-2014.jhtml Planet Of The Apes Sequel Rising In Summer 2014], by Eric Ditzian and Josh Horowitz - MTV News (April 27 2012) In May 2012, Scott Z. Burns (writer of Steven Soderbergh’s Contagion) took over from Amanda Silver & Rick Jaffa as scriptwriter for the sequel.'' 'Contagion' Writer Tapped to Pen 'Rise of the Planet of the Apes' sequel'', by Borys Kit - The Hollywood Reporter (May 15 2012) Soon after, it was announced that the sequel would be titled Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, with a provisional release date of 23 May 2014,[http://www.cinemablend.com/new/Rise-Planet-Apes-Sequel-Gets-Title-2014-Release-Date-31190.html Rise Of The Planet Of The Apes Sequel Gets Title, 2014 Release Date], by Sean O'Connell - Cinema Blend (May 31 2012) but by October Matt Reeves (Let Me In) had replaced Wyatt as director of the project, using the existing script by Silver and Jaffa. Later in October, Mark Bomback was hired to rework the script, having already done some uncredited work on Silver and Jaffa’s script for Rise of the Planet of the Apes.[http://collider.com/scott-z-burns-rise-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-2-sequel/166510/ Scott Z. Burns to write 'Rise of the Planet of the Apes' Sequel], by Matt Currie - Collider.com (May 15th, 2012)[http://collider.com/matt-reeves-rise-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-2-sequel/199193/ Matt Reeves to direct 'Dawn of the Planet of the Apes' ''], by Adam Chitwood - Collider.com (October 1st, 2012)''The Wolverine scribe Mark Bomback to rewrite 'Dawn of the Planet of the Apes' '', by Adam Chitwood - Collider.com (October 18th, 2012) At the end of 2012, James Franco revealed, ''"I was going to be a small part of the next one. There was a moment when Rupert Wyatt was going to direct the second one. A lot of the human characters that were in the first movie were dead in the sequel that Rupert was going to direct. But there was one scene, between Caesar and my character, maybe even just like on a video that was left behind, but then a lot of things happened, like Tom Rothman, who was a big part of the first movie, left. Now Rupert's not a part of it so I don't know. My guess is I won't be in it. Nobody's talked to me since Rupert left".[http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1699006/james-franco-lindsay-lohan-rem-blue-video.jhtml James Franco Reveals Untold Story Behind Lindsay Lohan R.E.M. Video], by Josh Horowitz - MTV (December 17 2012) February and March brought news that the cast would include Gary Oldman as human leader Dreyfus, Judy Greer (13 Going On 30) as Cornelia, Jason Clarke (Zero Dark Thirty), Kodi Smit-McPhee and Keri Russell (Matt Reeves' and J. J. Abrams' Felicity and Abrams' Mission: Impossible 3). The plot would take place 15 years after "Rise" and deal with two groups: "One focus is on the group of human scientists who are struggling to survive alone in San Francisco. Another aspect of the story is the struggle of intelligent ape Caesar...to maintain dominance over his kingdom".[http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/zero-dark-actor-jason-clarke-421981 Jason Clarke to Star in 'Dawn of the Planet of the Apes' ''], by Borys Kit - 'The Hollywood Reporter' (19 February 2013) 'Filming' The first quarter of shooting was scheduled to begin on April 2nd 2013 at the Campbell River area on North Vancouver Island - chosen for its similarity to the locations depicted in the film, the forests, and the variety of landscapes - before moving to New Orleans from May 1st to July 14th.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36ESwHuKP-8 ''Campbell River gets ready for ape invasion], by CTV News (March 20, 2013) 'Special Effects' This movie, featuring even more apes will again use CGI technology to animate the apes. However this time around the team has chosen to hire acrobats instead of just stuntmen who were used in Rise of the Planet of the Apes. Dawn even boasts Cirque du Soleil performers as ,members of their cast. “Instead of a VFX (visual effects) guy trying to make up what it would be like for a chimpanzee to fly from limb to limb, now we have guys that can actually jump the 20 feet,” producer Dylan Clark says. The cast of Dawn features a much larger cast of apes then it's predecessor Rise. Dylan Clark again spoke about thier endevours with this technology saying “We want the chimpanzees to act and look and be photorealistic, We want this movie to feel real. If we pull this off, it’ll be supercool.” Read more at http://www.popsci.com/article/science/real-life-science-behind-summers-most-outrageous-sci-fi-movies What Year Is The Film Set? *The official 20th Century Fox / Chernin Entertainment website for the movie states "TIME SINCE HUMAN AND APE CONTACT: 10 YEARS. CURRENT YEAR: 2026." This would place the events of Rise in 2008 (Caesar's birth) and 2016 (the Ape Rebellion). In Rise, a newspaper from the day of the Ape Rebellion appears to have the date Monday, July 18, 2016. *When the Simian Flu website was launched a year prior to this film's release, it said that the outbreak took place in 2013. Adding ten years would place Dawn in 2023. This was later changed to 2011, perhaps to correlate with the release date of Rise. *The Motherboard shorts Before The Dawn also use 2011 as the outbreak year. Adding ten years would place Dawn in 2021. *In Dawn of the Planet of the Apes - Official Movie Novelization, Dreyfus looks at the photo of his family, which is mentioned as having been taken in the year 2012 in the early days of the Simian Flu. Adding ten years would place the story in 2021. *The car used by Malcolm's group has a 2013 sticker on the license plate. Promotion Upon hitting the home stretch before the film is released, 20th Century Fox has been busy in promoting the film. They have released trailers, TV, spots, posters, featurettes, gifs on their Tumblr page, and small images on their Facebook and Twitter pages. Trailers They released a teaser trailer on December 18th, 2013 thus raising the hype. Then on May 8th, 2014 they released another trailer featuring more of the film. TV Spots The first TV Spot was featured during the Walking Dead season finale on March 30th, 2014. This TV Spot has been named "Intense". They later released yet another TV Spot. This TV Spot is titled "War Has Begun". On March 28th they released the TV spot "prepare". Posters Upon the release of the teaser trailer, four character posters of Caesar, Koba, Rocket and Stoned were released. A couple of months later a poster of Caesar and his infant son was released. A sixth poster of Caesar and his army was later released. Poster-caesar portal 01.jpg|Andy Serkis as Caesar, King of the Apes. Off Koba.jpg|Toby Kebbell as Koba. Off Rocket?.jpg|Terry Notary as Rocket. Off Maurice.jpg|Richard King as Stone. Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-poster.jpg|Caesar holds his newborn son. Dawn Rises Poster.jpg|Alternative International Poster. Floor.jpg|Caesar leads his army. Visits San Diego Comic Con 2013 Members of the cast and crew visited San Diego Comic Con '13 to promote the upcoming movie. Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes - Comic-Con Press Conference Part 2 Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes - Andy Serkis - Comic-Con 2013 Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes - Comic-Con Press Conference Part 1 Websites There have been two websites to promote this movie there has been the dawn of apes website and the fictional OPHA website. Dawn of Apes This website gives you insight into the universe of Dawn of the Planet of the Apes ands shows the struggles endured by humanity and the rise of the ape colony. It can be found at dawnofapes.com. It features the film's trailers, posters and the Comic Con '13 released webcomic, Before the Dawn. Comics-before-the-dawn.jpg Dawnoftheplanetoftheapes-beforethedawn-panel-full.jpg Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-comic-610x378.jpg OPHA Website The OPHA website was launched the day Director Matt Reeves, Producer Dylan Clark and actors, Andy Serkis, Jason Clarke and Keri Russell attended the 2013 Comic Con International convention in San Diego. The website is fictional and shows just how quickly the Simian Flu has spread throughout the world. The website contains a fictional twitter feed, a chart display where the Simian Flu has struck as well as a symptoms and ways to prevent the spread of the disease. Visit the site at: http://www.simianflu.com/ More The movie comes closer to opening day, everyday there is something added to the film official Facebook page. Three such promotions include the three video seen below of the deterioration of London, New York and of course the film's setting, San Francisco. Other media that add excess promotion include the film's magazine that includes interviews with the cast and crew, exclusive first looks at the new characters and more. Building a Better Ape Featurette The production team released a short documentary detailing how they improved the Ape costume mechanics for the sequel, the likes of which can be viewed below. Notes * Dawn of the Planet of the Apes will be novelized in June 2014 by author Alex Irvine. It will also have an official movie prequel written by Greg Keyes. This was mistaken as Dawn's prequel film Rise. The Prequel Novel will be out on the 27th May, 2014 with the eBook edition to be released June 3rd and the film's novelization will follow in July of the same, prior to the film's release. There will also be a book released on the concept art released for both Dawn and Rise. * Due to Paul Walker's death during the production of Fast and Furious 7, Dawn's release date has been pushed forward to July 11 to fill the absence release space. * James Franco's character Will will make a cameo in the film despite having died during the virus outbreak. Footage from Rise is to be used in some way as a flashback of sorts to give closure to Caesar to his adoptive father's death. Please note: James Franco had no involvement in the film and had no knowledge of the cameo so it can assumed that the cameo will be uncredited. External Links * ''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'' at Wikipedia * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2103281/ Dawn of the Planet of the Apes at IMDb] References es:El amanecer del planeta de los simios Category:Movies Category:CE Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony